


Blame It On The Coffee

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un beraber olmaları kaderlerinde vardı.Kahveyle bağlanmışlardı. Bu kader olmalıydı. Olmak zorundaydı.





	Blame It On The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blame It On The Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451019) by HealLaHeal. 



 

 

Biraz erken uyandığı için Chanyeol o günü suçlamak istiyordu.

Özlediği kahve kokusunu suçlamak istiyordu.

Evdeki bozuk, ucuz kahve makinesini suçlamak istiyordu.

Ne olursa olsun bünyesine kafein almak için kendisini zorlayan hevesini suçlamak istiyordu.

Geceler küçük performansı için sık sık gittiği kafeye girmesini söyleyen seçimini suçlamak istiyordu.

Faydasız ve aptalcaydı ancak şu anda yaptığının arkasındaki mantığı bulmak için umutsuzdu. “Ah, bu çok ürkütücü.” Sinirle ve heyecanla derin bir nefes aldı.

Geri dönüşü yoktu, olmak zorundaydı.

**

“Buzlu Americano lütfen.”

Ses kalın ve derindi; kare, uzun parmaklar tezgahın üzerindeydi. Siyah saçları kısaydı, tenini saydam gösteren kaşmir kazağıyla neredeyse aynı renkti. Tezgahtaki adam oturmak için yer bakınmak yerine ayakta beklemeyi tercih etmişti. Ara sıra yuvarlak çerçeveli gözlüklerini düzelterek ayakta dikilmiş, düşünceleri içinde kaybolmuş bir halde camdan dışarıyı izliyordu.

Chanyeol bakıyordu. Çok sert bakıyordu ve bunu fark etmesine rağmen bakmasını durduramıyordu. Siyah kazaklı adama yaklaşmak ve konuşmak için içinde ani bir his oluştu ancak hevesle saçmalıyordu. Kafa karıştırıcıydı. Ürkütücüydü.

Buzlu Americano tezgaha kondu ve adam yüzünde gülümsemeyle alarak parayı uzattıktan sonra kafeden ayrıldı; bir erkek için çok zarifti.

Chanyeol hala bakıyordu. Çocuk görüşünden kaybolana kadar baktı. Garson ona kahvesini ve ekşi soslu simidini servis ediyordu. Garsona adamın adını sordu.

“Adı Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol onun göründüğü gibi zarif bir adı olmasını beklemiyordu.

O andan sonra her sabah normaldekinden daha erken kalkmaya ve kafeye gitmeye başlamıştı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde genelde sadece siyah ve bazı günler toprak rengi giyen Kyungsoo adındaki adamın anlık görüntüsünü yakalamak için. Kyungsoo’nun rutininin mükemmel ve sistemli olması hayranlık vericiydi ve Chanyeol bir keresinde zaman tutmuştu; kafeden ayrıldığında saat 7.35 oluyordu ve siparişi beklerken 10-15 dakika geçiyordu.

Kalkıp Kyungsoo’ya selam vermesi için neden cesareti olmadığından emin değildi Chanyeol. Gerçekten tuhaftı, onu görmeyi istemesine ne sebep oluyor bilmiyordu. Yeni rutini ruh halini de etkiliyordu artık.

Bir keresinde Kyungsoo normal zamanında gelmemişti ve Chanyeol tüm gün buna üzülmüştü. O gece düzgünce şarkı da söyleyememişti. Daha sonra olayın aslı ortaya çıkmıştı; Kyungsoo grip olmuştu ve 2 gün yataklara düşmüştü. Geveze garson sayesinde Chanyeol öğrendiği bilgilerle adama daha yakın hissediyordu kendini.

Bir gün Chanyeol işten dolayı çok yorgun olduğundan ve kafedeki performansını erteleyememesinden dolayı ertesi gün birkaç dakika fazladan uyumuştu. Panikle kafeye doğru koşturmuştu. Kendi hatası yüzünden o adamın anlık görüntüsünü kaçıramazdı.

“Ah, sensin.”

Dolgun dudaklar hareket ediyordu, gözlüklerin arkasındaki büyük gözler şaşkınlıkla ona bakıyordu.

Chanyeol koşmaktan dolayı hızlı hızlı soluyarak kafeye girdi. Nefesini düzenlemekle çok meşgul olduğundan Kyungsoo’nun ona baktığını gark etmemişti. Chanyeol hızla soluyarak yavaşça tezgaha yaklaştı. “Evet, benim.” Dediğince garson ve Kyungsoo gülmeye başlamıştı.

Biraz şaşırmıştı ve Kyungsoo’nun onu tanıyormuş gibi davrandığını fark etmişti. Hiç konuşmamışlardı ancak Kyungsoo varlığından haberdar gibiydi. Kyungsoo kahvesine pipet koyarken kafasını kaldırıp soluksuz Chanyeol’a gülümseyerek –kalp şekli oluşmuştu— baktı ve kaşlarını kaldırarak söyledi. “İyi günler.”

Chanyeol’un o gün mutlu olması delilikti, fazla gelen iyimser duygularla işe gitmişti o gün ve performans yaparken şarkılarını neşeyle söylemişti.

“Ah,” kapatma zamanında birasını yudumlarken kafe sahibine iç çekti. “Yani bende bir erkekten hoşlanabilirmişim.” Kafe sahibi ondan uzaklaşarak karşılık vermişti; homofobik bir davranıştı.

Kafe sahibinin sır nedir bilmemesi ve çalışanlara Chanyeol’un küçük platoniğini söylemesi kötüye alametti. Şimdi Kyungsoo içeri girdiğinde, biraz daha yüksek sesle karşılamışlar ve her gün aynı noktadan sessizce oturan Chanyeol’a bakmışlardı. Chanyeol kötü bir oyuncuydu. Hemen kızarmıştı ve terlemeye başlamıştı; Kyungsoo’nun keskin duyuları olmasından ve neler olduğunu anlamasından korkuyordu.

Kyungsoo el sallayarak selamladı. “Selam.” Dünkünden daha geniş bir gülümseme vardı yüzünde. Chanyeol kalbinin teklediğini hissetti, elleriyle sıkıca kalbine tutunarak başını sallayabilmişti.

Kyungsoo ona yeniden el salladıktan sonra Chanyeol’u kahvaltısıyla ve duygularının karmaşasıyla baş başa bırakarak gitmişti.

Bu kadar güzel birisini hiç görmemişti.

“İşte bu.” ceketini kavrayarak yerinden kalktı ve Kyungsoo’nun arkasından koşturdu. Ne yaptığını bilmiyordu ancak ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu.

“Selam.”

Kyungsoo şaşırarak arkasını döndü. “Ah, sensin.” Dedi yeniden. Varlığını bildiğini gösteriyordu.

“Numaranı alabilir miyim?”

Her şey böyle başlamıştı.

Şimdi Kyungsoo her sabah kafede hem kahvesini hem de Chanyeol’u bekliyordu.

Chanyeol her sabah erken kalkmak için iyi bir nedene sahipti. Kyungsoo’yla bir kahvaltı ve onu tren garından işe göndermek.

Her sabah ve sadece sabahları buluşuyorlardı. Kyungsoo orta halli bir girişimcide muhasebeciydi. Sevdiği bir iş değildi ancak faturalarını ve sevdiği filmlerini ödemek zorundaydı. Her yeni gün Chanyeol Kyungsoo hakkında yeni bir bilgi öğreniyordu ve Kyungsoo’ya bu kadar yaklaştığı için ne kadar minnettar olduğunu anlatamazdı.

Chanyeol’un Kyungsoo’ya izin gününü beraber geçirmeyi teklif etmesi uzun sürmemişti. Nasıl görünürse görünsün, bu bir randevuydu ve bunu duyan garsonlar sessizce kutlama yapıyorlardı. Kyungsoo bazen bir yoldaşla dışarı çıkmanın iyi olduğunu düşünüyordu. Her zaman yaşlı kişilerin yanındaydı ve yaşından olgun davranması muhtemelen bu yüzdendi.

Myeongdong’da gezmiş yemek yemişlerdi. Sadece yemek yiyip amaçsızca dolaşmışlardı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun indirimlere olan hevesine ve pazarlamada iyi olmasına şaşırmıştı. O gün Chanyeol’un unutamayacağı bir gündü. Kyungsoo’yla beraber ve onun diğer yanlarını görebildiği tüm gün. Tuhaftı ama çok, çok, çok çekiciydi.

Gezip yemek yerken Kyungsoo yemeğinde boğulacaktı az daha ve Chanyeol’un smoothie’sine tükürdüğü için çok utanmıştı. “Öyle yemeye devam edeceksen yanında bir şişe içecek bulundurmalısın.” Kyungsoo’nun ensesine masaj yaparken ona söylediğini hatırlıyordu. Bu ilkti, ten tene temasları. Hemen kızarmıştı ve yüzü yanıyordu ancak Kyungsoo pek umursuyor gibi durmuyordu. Tabii ya. Belki de dokunmak onun için normal bir şeydi ama Chanyeol için büyük bir adımdı. Kyungsoo’nun onunla rahat olması.

Myeongdong’la başlamıştı ve bulabildikleri her seferde görüşüyorlardı. Chanyeol geceyi Kyungsoo’nun ofisinde geç saatlere kadar çalıştığı için ona refakat edecek kadar yakınlaşmışlardı.

Yakınlıkları arkadaştan biraz öteydi, bir çift gibi görünecek kadar yakın değildi. İkisi de erkekti sonuçta.

Chanyeol bundan ne umması gerektiğini ve bunun nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu. Ama böyle yaşamayı seviyordu. Sadece böyle yaşamayı.

Bu aslında düşündüğü şeydi. Kyungsoo ona grup randevusuna gideceğini ve daha önce bahsettiği kadınla eş olacağını söylediğinde aleyhine dönmüştü.

Gözü dönmüş. Chanyeol böyle hissediyordu. Garipçe gülümsemeden Kyungsoo’yla konuşamıyordu. Grup randevusunu sabote etmek istiyordu ancak Kyungsoo’nun heyecanını görünce kalbi buna el vermemişti. Sonuçta Chanyeol Kyungsoo’nun güvendiği bir ‘arkadaş’tı sadece.

Randevu iyi gitmişti ancak kadın aynı iş yerinde çalıştığı birisiyle çıkmaktan yana değildi. Kyungsoo bir hafta boyunca karamsar takılmıştı ancak Chanyeol’un memnuniyeti tavan yapmıştı.

“Oh, kadınlar seni incitiyor.”

Kyungsoo konuşurken ellerine sıcak nefes üfledi. Chanyeol’un gizliden gizliye tepindiği bir hareketti. “En azında, sen beni incitmeyeceksin.”

Haksızlıktı.

Dünya adil değildi. Chanyeol’un tek istediği Kyungsoo ile olmaktı. Toplum farklı çalışsaydı eğer, Kyungsoo muhtemelen Chanyeol’un hislerini fark edecekti ve korkunç olduğunu düşünmeyecekti.

Şu anda Chanyeol tedirgin hissediyordu.

Tembelce yaşamak, her gün kendini bu belirsiz ilişki için incitmek. Eğer bir gün çok güvendiği arkadaşının kendisine karşı hisleri olduğunu öğrenirse Kyungsoo’nun ne kadar çok aldatılmış hissedeceğini bir düşünün.

Chanyeol karar vermişti; her şeyi düzene sokup bir sonuca varacaktı.

**

Uzun zamandır arkadaşlardı. Ancak Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’yu kafedeki küçük şovuna hiç davet etmemişti. İstiyordu ama orada olduğunda Kyungsoo’nun gizli duygularını anlatan şarkıları bileceği anlamına geliyordu bu. Utandırıcıydı, işe yaramayacaktı.

Ama bu gece farklıydı. Chanyeol ona çıkma teklif edecekti. Sonrasında ne olacaksa, ona hazırdı. Gerçekten hazırdı.

Kyungsoo biraz geç kalacağını söylemişti; Chanyeol’un küçük şovu her zamanki zamanında başlamıştı. Chanyeol bugün ekstra heyecanlıydı tabiki.

Gece kararırken ve konuşmalar derinleşirken Kyungsoo hala gelmemişti. Son şarkı zamanıydı. Chanyeol iç çekti. Kyungsoo bir şeyi son anda iptal edecek birisi değildi. Telefonuna bakınca mesaj atmadığını gördü. Ama şov başlamak zorundaydı ve bugün ne yapması gerektiğini çoktan kafasında oturtmuştu.

“Merhaba millet. Kafeye geldiğiniz için teşekkürler. Konuşmalarınız derinleşirken lütfen son şarkının sizi sarmasına izin verin.”

Pozisyonunu değiştirdi; klavyenin ardında dikilmeyi bırakıp gitarıyla oturmaya karar vermişti. “Kendi yazdığım bir şarkı o yüzden biraz utandırıcı. Facebook sayfama yorum bırakabilir ya da istekte bulunabilirsiniz.”

Ve başladı. Sakince. Gözlerini kapatarak, ritmi hissederek ve melodiyi kalbinden aktararak.

_*Yeniden doğarsak, yeniden aşık olursak_

_Bunu bir daha yapmayalım_

_Daha erken tanışalım_

_Daha az umut edelim_

_Sözler vermeyelim_

_O yüzden veda etsek bile_

_Acı çekmeden dönüp gidebiliriz_

_Kalplerimizde_

_Unutabileceğimiz basit anılar yaratalım_

_Şimdi derin bir aşkın_

_Kötü son getirdiğini biliyorum_

_Aşkım, sonraki aşkın için dua edeceğim_

_Biz gibi olmayacak, acısız olacak_

_Lütfen benden daha mutlu ol_

_Çok zaman geçse ve birbirimizi unutsak bile_

_Geçmiş günlerimize hatırlayalım_

_Bu aşktı diyebilirsek_

_O bizim tek ihtiyacımızdır_

_Şimdi derin bir aşkın_

_Kötü son getirdiğini biliyorum_

_Aşkım, sonraki aşkın için dua edeceğim_

_Biz gibi olmayacak, acısız olacak_

_Lütfen benden daha mutlu ol_

_Umarım gökler kalbimi anlarlar*_

Çalışanlar alkışlamaya başlamışlardı ve misafirlerde neredeyse ağlamaya başlayarak alkışa katıldılar; çoğunluğun beğeni gösterisiydi, Chanyeol tamamen ifşa olmuş gibi hissederek minnettar bir şekilde iç çekti. Duyguları yabancılara ifşa olmuştu. Rahatlatıcı, kafa karıştırıcı ve garipti.

“Herkese teşekkür ederim. Kafe gece 2’de kapanıyor ve sabah 7’de açılıyor. Ben Park Chanyeol, yarın görüşmek üzere. Herkese iyi akşamlar.”

Chanyeol tüm kişisel eşyalarını topladı ve sahneyi temizleyerek çalışanlarla küçük bir sohbet için tezgâha gitti. Başparmağı telefonunda geziyordu; hiç mesaj yok.

“Oh, çok iyiydin.”

Chanyeol’un gözleri hemen her yerde o sesi aradı ve tezgahın diğer tarafında elindeki bira şişesiyle kahkaha atan Kyungsoo’yu gördü. Şaşkın Chanyeol’le eğleniyordu.

“Yah! Sarhoş musun sen; ben sahnede çok çalışırken sen burada keyif çatıp gülüyor musun?” Chanyeol bardağını Kyungsoo’ya fırlatıyormuş gibi yaptı.

Kahvenin sabahlara özel olduğunu ve alkolün en iyi gece gittiğini kabul ettikten sonra yakındaki bir yerde soju içmeye karar verdiler. Kyungsoo yoldaki stantta şarap tatmaktan bahsederken Chanyeol not alarak sonraki sefere gelecekleri yeri planlıyordu. Tabiki bundan sonra Kyungsoo ondan vebalı gibi kaçmazsa.

“Şarkın üzücüydü.”

Chanyeol’a soju doldurarak söyledi. Gülümsedi; Kyungsoo’nun söylerken nasıl hissettiğini anlamasına sevinmişti ama şarkının arkasındaki anlamda Kyungsoo’nun olmasına üzülmüştü.

“Sözlerini okumak ister misin?”

Chanyeol sözleri eliyle yazdığı orijinal taslağı çıkardı; silme ve karalamaz iziyle doluydu. İçki partneri dikkatle okudu ve gülümsedi. “Ne kadar üzgün birisiymişsin…”

“Üzgün olduğunu söyleyip duruyorsun. Chanyeol sipariş ettikleri yılan balığından bir ısırık aldı ve kıkırdadı. “Daha azını düşünmez misin, güzel olduğunu mesela?”

Kyungsoo Chanyeol’a baktı.  “Gerçekten çok güzel.” Gözlerini düzeltti. “Güzel anlamında üzgün.”

Chanyeol acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Eğildi; omuzları gerilmişti ve ellerini çırpmıştı.

“Aslında sana olan hislerim hakkındaydı.”

**

Kyungsoo uyanmak için kafeye uğradığı günü suçlamak istiyordu.

Klasik Fransız filmleri serisini bitirdiği geceyi suçlamak istiyordu.

Altyazıların hepsini bir anda yükleyen internet sitesini suçlamak istiyordu.

Filmlere olan ilgisini ve tuhaf ivediliklere hayır diyememe kabiliyetini suçlamak istiyordu.

Tren garına en yakın olduğu için kafeyi ve tren garının yerini suçlamak istiyordu.

Yoksa kahvaltısını tek başına bekleyen o uzun, bol dişli, sırıtan çocuğu kafede görmeyecekti.

O uzun çocuğun anlık görüntüsünü görmek için her gün aynı saatte kafeye Americano olmak için sabah rutinini değiştirmeyecekti.

“Orada oturan çocuk, adı ne onun?”

“Geceleri çalışan performansçımız, Chanyeol.”

Zarif yaratığa uyan hoş bir isimdi. Kyungsoo sesini merak etmişti.

Bir gün Chanyeol’un orada olmadığını fark edene kadar yeni edindiği rutinine devam etmişti. Etrafına bakındığında kafenin masalarının çoğu boştu ve Chanyeol’un sık sık oturduğu yerde tek başına oturan kimse yoktu.

“Merhaba!” kapı açıldı ve tepesindeki zil şiddetle çaldı.

İşte oradaydı, uzun yaratık. Gözlerinin üzerine düşen açık kahverengi saçlar, keskin burun ve garip kıvrımlı, hızla soluyan ağız. Koşuyor olmalıydı çünkü nefesini düzenlemeye ve rahatlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Ah, sensin.” Kyungsoo neden söylediğini bilmiyordu.

Uzun yaratık ona şaşkınlıkla birkaç saniye baktı ve başını salladı. “Evet, benim.” O ve barista gülmeye başlamıştı. Ah, bugün geç kalmıştı. Sırıtarak kahvesine pipet koydu. Belki bu ilginç insanı neşelendirmeliydi?

“İyi günler.” Kyungsoo kupasını ona kaldırdı böylece oldukça arkadaş canlısı bir davranış sergilemiş gibi hissetmişti.

Neden söyleme ihtiyacı hissettirmesi garipti ama iyi hissettirmişti. Dışarıya çıkarak tren garına gitti, tam zamanındaydı. Treni 5 dakika sonra kalkacaktı. Acele, acele.

“Affedersiniz bayım!”

Ah, ses tanıdıktı ve hafızasında tazeydi. Kyungsoo arkasını döndüğünde uzun Chanyeol’un kalın kapüşonu ve siyah şortuyla ondan cevap beklediğini gördü. Bu durum oldukça tuhaftı. Film sahnesindeydiler sanki. Kyungsoo kalbinin hızla attığını hissetti. Neden heyecanlanmıştı?

“Numaranızı alabilir miyim?”

Ah.

Yani bende bir erkekten hoşlanabilirmişim.

Kyungsoo kalbini tuttu.

 

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
